1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuner that tunes in a broadcast signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a circuit apparatus, such as a tuner or the like for receiving a television broadcast signal, is known, which includes a connection base (receptacle and the like) into which a connector (plug and the like) is inserted. In such a circuit apparatus, the connection base is fixed to a frame of the circuit apparatus by soldering or deforming (e.g., see JP-A-2010-287527).